Presently, conventional starter motor systems for automotive applications typically employ an electric starter motor with a Bendix-drive pinion gear to drive a relatively large diameter ring gear attached to the engine crankshaft. This particular type of system usually rotates the engine too slowly to prevent an undesirable delay in the engine start-up process. Additionally, these conventional starter motor systems produce substantial noise levels that could be objectionable with high-frequency usage. Furthermore, the high frequency of use may cause durability problems with these conventional gear driven systems, thus leading to failure of the components of the starter motor system with resulting warranty claims.
The aforementioned problems with conventional starter motor systems is a special concern to manufacturers of new, high fuel-efficiency automotive models that employ engine control systems for shutting down the engine during certain operating conditions, for example, typically when the automobile is either stopped and/or idling. The engine is then typically started back up when either the accelerator is depressed and/or the brake is released (e.g., when moving from a stopped and/or braked position). This type of mechanism is generally referred to as an “idle-stop” system and is typically found in certain gasoline or diesel automotive vehicles. If a conventional starter motor system were to be employed in such an automobile, the wear on the individual components of the starter motor system, especially the pinion gear and the ring gear, would be rather excessive and would possibly lead to increased mechanical failures of the system.
Therefore, there exists a need for a new and improved starter motor system, wherein the starter motor system is selectively engaged when either the accelerator of an automotive is depressed and/or the brake is released and selectively disengaged when either the automotive is stopped and/or idling.